


Unconditional Love

by truancy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: an exchange of appreciation for one another whole Natsu and Lucy reminisce .





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> request are open and greatly appreciated .

The memories seemed so foreign to her, it was hard to believe there was a time where she was so young and had not a worry in the world. A time before she lost her father to a money hungry man she didn’t know. She sat in her bed with old photos and letters addressed to her mom. Not that her mom would ever receive these letters, though she’d always hope somehow she would.

“dear mom, another Christmas without you.. every day it gets harder to accept reality, which is life without you and dad. Are you guys happy up there? I knew he loved you very much and you him. Sometimes I- ”

Not to Lucy’s knowledge, there was another soul who was as restless as she was, and he was creeping up her windowsill. Call it an invasion of privacy, but he sat there for a minute listening to her re-read her letter.

To Natsu every form of Lucy was beautiful, but nothing could top the Lucy who sat up at three in the morning, restless with raw emotion running through her fingertips.

Though he would never tell her that.

“Yo luce,” Natsu said as he sat on the windowsill waiting for Lucy’s attention. The old Lucy would’ve scrambled to hide all these unaddressed letters but all she did was look him in the eyes welcoming him inside.

“You’re going to catch a cold with the window open like this,

He said as he brought himself inside closing the window behind him.

You weren’t at the guild all day everything okay?”

Lucy let out a sigh and patted at the empty space next to her ushering him to sit. “I’m just reminiscing is all.”

Natsu picked up the picture dated many years back of Lucy smiling with her parents behind her standing in front of their Christmas tree.

“You miss your parents... I miss Igneel too. Especially around the holidays..not that I and Igneel celebrated them or anything. Just seeing everybody with their family’s makes me miss something I didn’t have.”

“Natsu..” she caressed his face and pulled him into a hug. “We may not have parents but we have fairy tail and we have each other… as long as I have my best friend I have everything.” She said with a smile as she stared into his eyes. There was so much love, pain, happiness and hurt as she stared into his eyes. It was kind of like looking at an ocean, a different wave of emotions every second you looked in them.

“I thought you were the one in need of comforting.” Natsu laughed and fell back in Lucy’s bed, bringing her down with him.

they both fell on the bed, laughing even more. once they quieted down, and the only noises were that of each others breathing, Lucy began to slip back into her previous chain of thoughts.

she was happy, of course, that she had Natsu, and she had Fairy Tail. Though deep down, she would always miss her parents. they were her everything, and she could live life on without them, she just had a hard time understanding how she was able to.

“Thank you, Natsu.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

She turned to face him and took his hand into hers. “You gave me a family, and you made my dreams come true. You’re the reason I joined fairy tail. -

Who would’ve thought running into you that day would’ve changed my life for the better.”

The beauty of this all sent Natsu in a frenzy. In a world full of hate and a family that could sometimes make him feel like a monster, there was always Lucy. The girl who he’d met on pure accident, the first girl he’d bought home, and the girl who loved him unconditionally.

"youre welcome Luce."


End file.
